narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The History of Eight Canine Warriors; The Inuzuka Clan is Formed
"My Lord, you wish to learn more of your ancestors?" Fusehime's gentle voice filling her personal realm with a sweet aroma as cherry blossoms swept upon an invisible gust. Sweeping across her inner temple. Dimly lit by flickering flames that cast dancing shadows. As her young lords looked up, they found an incredibly eye ceiling. Paintings of Inuzuka tales painted her walls. From top to bottom, countless generations etched in spiritual stone. Spiraling downward onto an empty space. That is where I will engrave our final tale, Lord Inuzuka Shino Moritaka and Lord Inukawa Sōsuke Yoshitō. She would constantly tell them upon inquiry. At first, Dan and Konmei rejected those names. Preferring to forge their own name into existence. But upon years of constant referral, they grew to embrace it. Inuzuka Shino Moritaka and Inukawa Sōsuke Yoshitō transformed into valuable titles bestowed upon only two other beings of such a great family. Both names symbolized power, honesty and an undying love for their kin. But neither Dan nor Konmei understood it's origin. The families history was one rarely spoken about. As it remained hidden. The dog eared priest sat upon a branch growing upright, emerging from her temple floor. Her sacred pink kimono hanging loosely off her body. Green designs delicately covering her silk. Brown eyes gracing both Dan and Konmei. "Tell me Lord Inuzuka, Lord Inukawa, what do you know of your past?" Silver hair swung pass his silver Kimono imprinted with cherry blossom crest throughout. To increase his overall demanding demeanor, Dan kept a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder, which he attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Oriental decorations upon his armor and long flowing sash symbolized culture. His lower body kept by a sashinuki hakama ending at his ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots. Mokomoko-sama, wrapped warmly around him and Konmei. A child not far off from his days as a Genin leaning gently against his younger brother, Konmei. A snow white Dog often nicknamed Shiro. His teeth menacing to all. "Mother and father tells me that long ago, there was a man. An Inuzuka who bonded with a wounded dog. Together, they fought in a time of nevering battle. He also taught his family the value of love and friendship among one another. His Kin noticed such a connection and realized that dogs were not weapons like so many Shinobi before them thought. But our siblings. Our brethren's in war who suffered just as much as we did. And so, our clan began breeding dogs alongside children so they can grow together and fight as one, protecting each other out of love. Instead of using out of hate." Dan started to pet his own brother. Konmei his second youngest, and now only living sibling. But one still watched over both out of love and a graceful gift from Fusehime. Said sword shivered in her presence. Next to Murasame. Dan could not bear the thought of losing Konmei. Risking his life to protect him. "It is why we call our Ninken brother and sister. We are born on the same day from the same family. Our blood, heart and mind forever linked" Konmei licked Dan's hand. "After such a change, the first Inuzuka established our family as a clan instead of a tribe of bestial Shinobi. A clan that focuses on love as a source of power. Something the Senju also respected. Leading to the Lord First, Hashirama Senju, inviting our clan to join his new settlement later known as Konohagakure." "Hmph." Fusehime smirked. "Leave it to a pup like you to mess it up." "What!? I know I am right you're just being difficult, Daijōbu!" Dan barked. "Shush dammit. You are correct about some things. But history often changes with whoever's perspective it is being spoken through. Even I can only tell you only from a specific period. It is for you to figure out the rest for yourself-Dammit you punk wake up!" Fusehime slapped a sleeping boy and his brother.. "I wasn't sleeping you old bag. There is fur in my eye!" Dan rubbed his tearing eyes as Konmei growled. "I have no need to lie to you. I was sleeping. This story doesn't pertain to me." "Oh,"Fuse smirked. "It does. This is a tale about your direct ancestor's. Yes. The very men whose blood courses through your every vein. And his Ninken, the greatest two warriors of which this clan is named." "What do you mean by named?" Dan asked. Even his brother failed to hide his interest. Four eyes locked on Fusehime directly. Thirsting for her truth. "Now that I have your attention." Fusehime coughed. "Our clan has existed for ages. Even before his time, our blood blessed forest. But unlike other clans, we existed as a feral tribe. A tribe that utilized wild dogs in our everyday lives. From battle to washing our young. Our relationship and even the land in which we come from caused outsiders to name us the Inu Tribe (,'')." ''"Wait, what do you mean the land in which we came from?" Konmei asked. "Did you think that our family spent centuries pissing on Hashirama's trees? No. Our home is a hill protected by nature. A beautiful land that calls for her children to visit. But only those who possess true Inu blood can find it. I have been there quite a few times myself. A wonderful place." "Will you take us?" "No. You must find it on your own." Fusehime touched her discouraged masters cheeks. "But do not worry children. As A dog will always find his way home. And I will be right there for you both." Waves of warmth lightened their young heart. Two lords who smiles shined brighter than a million suns. She continued her story after gently ruffing both heads. "Our tribe was one the strongest. Masters of the wild, We'd track down settlements and set up traps all in a single night. We worked perfectly with out dogs out of an equal trade rather than a love for one another. In a state of constant war, many clans attempted to use wild animals for their enhanced senses. They mistreated their animals, destroyed their homes all for a selfish desire. And sadly, the poor creatures couldn't defend themselves. So our tribe forged a deal centuries before even my time. Work together to protect one another out of duty. Their bestial senses and instinct combined with our powerful minds created an ultimate team. Soon, our very way of living started to mix. Our battle-skills transformed beast like. We fought like wild animals. And our ninken developed an immense amount of intelligence. Dogs started to understand and even speak our language. Outsiders began to lose the ability to tell us from beast. Together our tribe grew incredibly large and powerful." "So how did we become a such simple clan in Konohagakure? I mean to go from the great Inu Tribe to the Inuzuka Clan. What the hell happened?" "My Lord, we are everything but simple. You can think of our transformation similar domesticating a wolf. Turning a wild animal into a loyal and loving house pet. That story begins with my warlord of a father. The now extinct Hagoromo Clan challenged the Inu Tribe. It burned our forest and kidnapped our pups. In arrogance my father promised my hand in marriage to whoever brought him the head of it's leader, Lord Anzai Hagoromo. Our tribes greatest men fought valiantly. But none succeeded. My father started to panic before he heard an unbelievable silence. A dog stood before his tent, and in his jaws, Lord Hanzai's head hung. The entire tribe remained in shock. My father tried to give our hero a different prize. But to no avail. Our hero had his mind set on me. Our chief could not look like a liar before his people, so he allowed our hero, who announced himself as Yatsufusa. At first I was in shock. Marry a dog? What nonsense. But after a night alone, well..." Fusehime's blushing cheeks churned Dan's stomach. Causing both him and his brother to vomit. "Let us just say such a story leads to my eight children. One of which is your greatest grandfather, whose blood still runs freshly through both your veins." "Hang on. You had kids with a dog?!" Dan asked in disbelief. "I don't believe you. I can't believe you because then that would mean I am part dog!" "Hehe those were crazy times back then. Though I find it odd you find it more believable to speak with a spirit, than believe said spirits words." Fusehime's dog ears folded. "Ever wonder why your sense of smell and hearing are so powerful naturally? It is that specific strand of Inu DNA that passed on from my husband onto his children, and onto their kids. So on and so forth until it imprinted itself upon you." "So I am part dog." Dan thought of him grooming himself, scratching the back of his head with his food and eating dog snacks. Sulking. "So how does this pertain to the Inuzuka?" "After awhile me and my Lord Yatsufusa ran away. Although it was my father who proposed such a ridiculous idea, it burdened him dearly that I not only accepted it but enjoyed it. Fellow tribesman started to talk. How could a great chief allow his daughter to become a bitch." Fusahime growled. "These creatures were just there to protect. Not actually cross such a line. Perform such a taboo. And my pregnancy pushed him further. I had to escape, he threatened to kill my lord and marry me off to that bastard Kanamari. Well Kanamari didn't like it. So he attempted my lords life. In an act of love, I jumped before him and took his full blow. Kanamari took his own life in dishonor for what he had done to his lord's daughter. And from there, as my story ended, The Inuzuka's began." The Eight Canine Warriors "Fusehime! Come on Fusehime! Push!" A maiden called. Her body adorned in furred clothing. Revealing and bestial. Besides her, a dog fetched pales of water. Aiding her master in Fusehime's delivery. She wore a white kimono stained red in blood. Her legs spread wide, she let out powerful howls of pain. Agonizing seconds transforming into minutes. Hours, Her body clinging onto life for the sake of her children. A race of death. Eight hours, each time a new wailing cry emerged. And on her eighth and final minute, she smiled. Sighing. Four children and three pups rested in a basket. Crying and whimpering for their mother. Uttering words unheard. Her voice weakened from screaming. Throat torn, causing blood to seep down her mouth. Lips and teeth covered in red. "My lady please, My lady stop talking. You are too weak.". But she continued. Calling a name calling his name. "Yatsufusa..." She managed. Her canine lover standing beside her. "Yes my love?" His deep voice answered. "Take them. Take our children. My fathers-My fathers reinforcements are close by. Take them and separate them as my father will not stop until they are dead. But make sure you tell them to love their siblings. To accept one another. As one. And grow strong. Come back and unite this tribe under one family. And tell them," Tears started to fall down. "Tell them we loved them. And that they we believe in their power. They are Inu's. "No no no. We can do it. We both will-" "I can't. I am too weak. I don't have much time. Go. Go!" She barked. "Never forget," she whispered. "I love you Yatsufusa." Yatsufusa whimpered and licked her one last time as her life slipped away. He picked up the basket in his mouth and dashed out. Fusehime passing with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, her maiden wept sadly by her side. But she noticed that Fusehime's body glowed. From around her neck, her favored rosary broke apart. Dashing after Yatsufusa, disappearing into her children... "Fusahime..." He thought. The Tale of Inuzuka Shino Moritaka "The name's Inuzuka Shino Moritaka (犬塚 信乃 戍孝), Rikai!?" A voice roared as he ran off. His hand held onto a large Katana as a large group of rag-tag bandits chased after him. The man kept his hair tied so it hung loosely off the top of his robes. Eyes golden with determination, he was a short warrior very few could take seriously. Hard believe his father lead an infamous bandit settlement. A settlement expanding pass massive territories. Times were hard. Clan's exterminated clans, erasing generations worth of blood heritage from existence. And often left those without to live as dog-food. But even in times of war, men existed whose power united bastards alike. Lord Ashikaga being one of them. His Lord ruled his men using an iron fist and burning sword. He believed religiously in strength. Men only respected or feared power. Love, understanding and other cowardly philosophies were nothing more than foolish ideas of women and children. To ascend upon godly levels required an unforeseen power. And he amassed it through usage of his famed demon killing blade, Murasame. No man stood before him and lived. But Lord Ashikaga kept his power through secrecy. Even the circumstances of the birth of his only child, Inuzuka Shino Moritaka, existed through unproven rumors. One night, Lord Ashikaga appeared, baby in hand, an declared him his son. His men knew not of a female nor a significant family visiting Lord Ashikaga. But not a soul dead or alive dared question him. Only accept Inuzuka as one of them. They watched him grow. Watched him learn to kill and plunder. Until Inuzuka lead their very raids. Despite lacking blood or a true relationship to Ashikaga, Inuzuka fought like a beast. He defended his settlement against entire raids. Took over established camps. And challenged esteem clans in successful battle. But in each fight, they noticed he lacked something. As a samurai would without a blade. Still, they came to fear him. "Leave it to father to send me to scout. I hate this. I so fucking hate this, Rikai?" Inuzuka had the task of scouting an enemy camps movement. But his restless nature often lead to his discovery. This time, a bucket fell atop his foot. Resulting in a yelp. Now he had to outrun an entire camp all chasing a potential ransom. On a clear day, very few clouds, Inuzuka traveled across a rocky road. His natural bestial speed making it impossible for him to run on two feet. His family thought it weird before eventually growing to accept this trait. There is a shortcut through here, I will certainly lose them, Rikai? Inuzuka thought to himself. His tick turned his thoughts into questions. Before the restless crowd of men chanting; Get him Get the bastard Skin him alive caught up, Inuzuka tossed a smoke bomb upon the ground. Before changing directions. He hopped into a bush, tumbling downhill. He eventually stopped in shrubbery. The perfect hiding place, Rikai? He awaited in silence. His ears and nose twitched. Sensitive senses focusing on disappearing traces. His sense of smell and hearing had always surpassed man. Since birth, he could smell an invading force and hear their plan of action. Allowing for immediate defensive action. When things died down, Inuzuka took a deep breath. "Phew, that was a close one. Father would kill me if I had gotten caught. No. He would have let them kill me and eat me because I disappointed father and I mustn't disappoint father, Rikai?" Inuzuka mocked sadly. Such high expectations, he felt a natural responsibility to surpass them all. No matter how much his father ignored him. Sometimes it seemed Inuzuka was nothing more than a valuable asset. No longer a son. When his coast was clear, Inuzuka stood up. Prepared to return back to base. His mission a failure, no point in standing around, until Inuzuka heard panting. He followed its source to a bush. Opening it to reveal a small Pup. About his age. Inuzuka bent over, feeling something tug him towards it. A force controlling his body, forcing him to pick it up and hold it. The pup had brown fur but greenish eyes. It had seen tough days and had scars of a fighter. "Who are you?" Inuzuka asked. "No you are a dog. Why am I asking you, Rikai." Inuzuka could not let this mutt go. His body would not let him. "Ugh." This hounds cute face casting a spell upon the young warrior. "You're lucky you are cute. I will take you back to base and get you all patched up. Hopefully father won't mind." "Another failure? You disappoint me, Inuzuka." The Lord took a sip of tea. "What good are your nose and ears if you can't even spy upon an enemy without messing up? You constantly fail. And all you bring back to me are excuses. And this time a pup. Well now you will get rid of it! Get your shit together Inuzuka!" Lord Ashikaga demanded.... tbh... The Tale of Inukawa Sōsuke Yoshitō Inuzuka Shino Moritaka (犬川 荘助 義任) The Tale of Inuyama Dōsetsu Tadatomo Inuyama Dōsetsu Tadatomo (犬山 道節 忠與) The Tale of Inukai Genpachi Nobumichi Inukai Genpachi Nobumichi (犬飼 現八 信道) The Tale of Inuta Kobungo Yasuyori Inuta Kobungo Yasuyori (犬田 小文吾 悌順) The Tale of Inue Shimbei Masashi Inue Shimbei Masashi (犬江 親兵衛 仁) The Tale of Inuzaka Keno Tanetomo Inuzaka Keno Tanetomo (犬阪 毛野 胤智) The Tale of Inumura Daikaku Masanori Inumura Daikaku Masanori (犬村 大角 礼儀) The Eight Children Come Together From Inu Tribe To Inuzuka Clan: Joining Konohagakure Category:Yakigakure Tales